Currently, when using digital map products, a user can input a name of a location for searching, and obtain POI (Point of Interest) corresponding to the name of the location, usually including addresses, phone numbers, etc.
However, there are following problems existing in the prior art. The obtained POIs are not abundant enough, so they cannot provide the user with information helpful to make decisions. For example, if the user searches for a certain neighborhood, the user can only obtain information about living facilities and transport around the neighborhood in other manners, if the POIs do not include the information. In addition, a plurality of POIs may be obtained during the search of a same location, but the POIs are scattered and independent, so the efficiency of selecting desired information will be reduced, along with poor user experience. For instance, when searching for a commercial building, the user may get independent POIs, because the commercial building has various stores like clothing stores, restaurants, entertainment venues, etc. If information about clothing stores is desired, the user has to traverse the POIs of all the stores manually. Worse still, the user may change the search term for a second search to obtain a more accurate result, if the number of POIs is too large to be displayed in one page. In such a case, the searching cost is increased, while the user experience gets worse.